Verantwortung
by philtre
Summary: Nach der Mission in der Basis der Kollektoren hat Shepard viel Stoff zum Nachdenken.
1. Kroganischer Ryncol

Es ist irgendwie eine Ehre als eine der Ersten eine Geschichte in der deutschsprachigen Rubrik veröffentlichen zu dürfen. Englisch beherrsche ich zwar gut genug um am Lesen meine Freude zu haben, aber der Versuch einen längeren Text in der Sprache zu schreiben, wäre wohl blamabel.

Mass Effect gehört mir selbstverständlich nicht. Und ich danke dem Mass Effect Wiki für einige unterhaltsame Stunden beim Stöbern. (Ich mochte den Teil über Turianische Gesichtsbemalung.)

Diese Geschichte spielt nach Shepards Einsatz auf der Kollektorenbasis. Wie ich habt ihr beim Durchspielen sicherlich etliche Mal Entscheidungen treffen müssen, die ihr hinterher vielleicht bereut habt. (Das macht den Reiz des Spieles aus.)

**Verantwortung**

Die Tür glitt auf und dieses Mal wunderte er sich nicht mehr darüber, dass er sich nicht einmal anmelden musste um Zutritt zu erlangen. Auf einem Turianischen Kreuzer wäre dergleichen undenkbar gewesen. Als er sie deswegen gefragt hatte, antwortete sie, auf einer Mission wie der ihrigen sollte die Crew jederzeit mit ihren Problemen zu ihr kommen können.

Das Zimmer wurde von dem blauen Licht aus dem Aquarium beleuchtet, das unruhig über den Boden tanzte. Luftbläschen stiegen aus dem Sand, verwirbelten das Wasser und verschwanden hinter der oberen Abdeckung. Sie hatte einmal Fische darin gehabt, aber etwas war ihnen nicht bekommen. Seine persönliche Meinung dazu war, dass Thessianischen Salzwasserfischen Süßwasser nicht unbedingt zuträglich war...

Zu seiner Rechten sah er ihren Schreibtisch. Wieder etwas, das es auf einem Turianischen Schiff nicht gegeben hätte: Ein mit dem Rücken zur Tür ausgerichteter Schreibtisch.

Heute war er überladen mit Aktenordnern und Datapads. Vermutlich war es keine Freude gewesen den letzten Bericht zu schreiben. Über dem Schreibtisch befand sich eine Glasvitrine mit einer stetig wachsenden Modelschiffsammlung.

Das extra für sie angefertigte Replikat der Sovereign hatte Shepard für Schießübungen benutzt.

Sie schien nicht da zu sein, doch er war nicht das erste Mal in diesem Raum.

Garrus ging an dem Schreibtisch vorbei zu dem hinteren Teil des Zimmers, wo sein Kommander mit dem Rücken an das Bett gelehnt auf dem Boden saß. Barfüßig, mit einem vor sich ausgebreiteten Laken, auf dem die einzelnen Teile ihrer Karpov X verteilt lagen.

„Ich dachte, Mr. Taylor ist für die Wartung der Waffen zuständig.", sagte er anstelle einer Begrüßung.

Shepard sah kurz auf und machte eine Handbewegung in Richtung Sofaecke, bevor sie nach einem Tuch und einem Ölfläschchen griff.

„Ich reinige sie gerne selbst. Das ist... beruhigend. Repetitive Abläufe haben die Tendenz meditativ zu wirken."

Garrus setzte sich. Vielleicht wäre es ihm vor zwei Jahren nicht aufgefallen, doch Omega hatte ihn einige Dinge gelehrt. In seiner kleinen Crew aus selbsternannten Rächern des Gesetzes waren auch zwei Menschen dabei gewesen. Kathryn und ihr Partner Gene. Er hatte Zeit gehabt menschliche Gesichtsausdrücke in all ihrer Vielfalt zu studieren. Wesentlich gründlicher sogar als zu seiner Zeit bei der C-Sicherheit. Ein zahlenmäßig übermächtiger Feind hilft dabei sich auf einander einzustimmen, daher erkannte er diesen harten Zug um ihren Mund, den in die Leere gehenden Blick mit den zusammengezogenen Brauen.

„Was bedrückt dich?" Das war eine Formulierung, die er von Kathryn gelernt hatte. Turianer hatten einen anderen Ausdruck, der sich wage mit „Was behindert deine Effizienz?" übersetzen ließ, aber er hatte die Erfahrung machen müssen, dass Menschen die Frage in dieser Form nicht verstanden.

Shepard erwiderte zunächst nichts. Sie starrte auf die Ersatzteile vor sich, auf die ölbefleckten Finger mit den kurzen Nägeln und das schmutzige Tuch.

„Ich glaube, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht.", meinte sie schließlich langsam. „Ich war so kurz davor diese verdammte Basis in die Luft zu jagen und du wirst nicht glauben, wie viel Freude es mir bereitet hätte, wenn von ihr nur noch Schrott übrig geblieben wäre..." Sie begann die Pistole zusammenzusetzen, sicher und routiniert, ohne hinzuschauen. Garrus folgte ihren Bewegungen mit den Augen und schwieg. „Doch er hat mich überredet und was soll ich sagen? Er hat Recht. Wir wissen gar nichts über die Reaper. Von der Sovereign ist nicht genug übrig geblieben, das uns einen Vorteil hätte bieten können. Hätte ich eine einmalige Chance diese Rasse zu studieren, verwerfen sollen? Damals dachte ich: Nein. Vergiss´ dein Misstrauen, glaub´ daran, dass Cerberus wie dir mehr am Überleben der Menschheit gelegen ist, als an persönlicher Macht."

Shepard lud die Waffe durch und starrte sie an. „Das habe ich wirklich gehofft, Garrus. Aber dann sah ich in seine Augen."

„Ja, ich habe schon gehört, dass dies kein netter Anblick ist.", warf Garrus ein und Shepard lachte bitter.

„In diesem Moment war ich mir fast sicher, dass er mehr wusste, als ich mir vorstellen konnte und dass ich an seinen Fäden zappelte wie eine Marionette. Ist es möglich, dass er diesen Ausgang tatsächlich geplant hat? Kann es sein, dass er uns zusammengerufen, getestet und dann für seine Zwecke benutzt hat? Es hat so viele Zufälle gegeben. Zu viele Zufälle."

Ein Schweigen lag im Raum. Jeder war mit seinen eigenen Gedanken und düsteren Vorahnungen beschäftigt.

Schließlich griff Garrus nach der Flasche, die auf dem Couchtisch stand und zog mit den Fingerspitzen zwei Gläser zu sich. Er seufzte.

„Ich bin bei deiner Unterredung mit dem Unbekannten nicht dabei gewesen. Ich kann seine Reaktion also nicht beurteilen. Aber ich habe von Joker gehört, dass „Cerberus" ein Begriff aus der irdischen Mythologie ist. Ein dreiköpfiger Hund, der die Tore zu der Unterwelt bewacht. Wobei es mir immer noch ein Rätsel ist, warum sich die Menschen die kurze Zeit ihrer Existenz mit grässlichen Vorstellungen von einem Jenseits verderben."

Er zog den Korken und roch vorsichtig an dem Flaschenhals.

„Kroganischer Ryncol...", rief er überrascht aus. „Shepard, ist das dein Ernst?"

Das Lächeln des Kommanders war etwas schief. „Ich habe ihn... anpassen... lassen. Ich finde ihn sehr zweckdienlich, möchte allerdings kein Leberversagen riskieren. Erzähle Grunt nichts davon. Dafür, dass er aus einem Tank stammt, ist er erstaunlich traditionsbewusst. Ich will nicht seinen Respekt verlieren."

Garrus schenkte etwas von dem Getränk in zwei Gläser und stand auf.

„Was ich vorhin sagen wollte... Wir wissen nichts über Cerberus. Möglicherweise ist dieser Unbekannte tatsächlich der einzige Kopf eines dreiköpfigen Hundes, möglicherweise hat er längst nicht soviel Einfluss wie er uns gerne glauben lässt." Der Turianer reichte Shepard ihr Glas und setzte sich neben sie auf den Boden. Er hielt Abstand. Ihm war selbst nicht ganz klar, ob er das tat, damit Shepard sich nicht den Hals verrenken musste um ihn anzuschauen oder ob er andere Gründe hatte. Es schien ihm allerdings seltsam genug, dass sie ihn in den letzten Wochen gewissermaßen zu einem inoffiziellen Ratgeber auserkoren hatte. _Er_ hatte sie eigentlich schon früher gemocht, doch beruhte das auf Gegenseitigkeit?

„Möglicherweise, hoffentlich,... hat Cerberus genug Verstand um die Gier nach Macht etwas zu zügeln." fuhr er fort. „Und diese Organisation muss machtgierig sein, sonst wäre sie nie so weit gekommen. Ich habe festgestellt, dass es oft besser gewesen wäre, etliche Hochgestellte daran zu hindern bestimmte Höhen zu erklimmen."

Shepard schwenkte die Flüssigkeit im Glas und nippte schließlich daran. Sie verzog das Gesicht.

Auch Garrus nahm einen Schluck. „Eigentlich kein Wunder, dass Kroganer das Zeug gut vertragen. Die Hauptwirkung scheint es in der Nase zu entfalten.", bemerkte er trocken, als er wieder sprechen konnte. „Außerdem haben sie zusätzliche Organe, die den Verlust anderer kompensieren können."

Der Kommander faltete das Tuch und verstaute es mit dem Ölfläschchen unter dem Bett, währenddessen betrachtete Garrus heimlich ihre Zehen. Es war erstaunlich, dass sich Menschen mit solch kümmerlich wirkenden Auswüchsen ihrer Unterschenkel überhaupt auf dem Boden halten konnten. Vor zwei Jahren hatte er die menschliche Physiognomie eher abstoßend und befremdlich gefunden, inzwischen war er bei dem Adjektiv „interessant" angelangt. Man gewöhnte sich an alles. Shepard machte es ihm aber auch nicht sonderlich schwer. Vom Verhalten glich sie nicht selten einem turianischen Kommander und sie bemalte sich zudem den Bereich um die Augen und färbte auch ein wenig die Lippen nach. Es mochte sich bei ihren Gesichtsverzierungen nicht wie bei seinem Volk um traditionelle Zeichen ihrer Abstammung handeln, aber die aufgetragenen Farben wirkten auf Garrus trotzdem vertrauenserweckend. Als sie sich wieder umwandte, lenkte er den Blick zurück auf sein Glas.

„Und hey, was kann Cerberus im schlimmsten Fall machen? Doch nur die Herstellung eines Reapers fortsetzen, wo die Kollektoren aufgehört haben.", versuchte er es mit Galgenhumor, doch er verfehlte das Ziel. Dieser Kommentar war zu nahe an ihren Befürchtungen dran.

„Es scheint lächerlich unwichtig,", bemerkte Shepard nach einer Weile des Schweigens, „aber meine finanziellen Mittel sind beschränkt. Der Rat zeigt keine Bestrebungen meine Mission zu unterstützen. Ohne Cerberus wäre ich niemals so weit gekommen und jetzt wird mir klar, dass sie mich ohne regelmäßige Überweisungen auf mein Konto wirksamer handlungsunfähig machen können als mit einer Armee."

„Shepard. Vertraue besser darauf, dass einige aus deiner Crew sich nicht nur auf das Töten verstehen, sondern auch andere Talente haben. Vielleicht solltest du mit Miss Lawson reden. Oder Mordin Solus. Sicherlich kann man seinen Verstand patentieren. Außerdem kennt dieser Thane bestimmt jemanden, der sein Weiterleben gerne finanzieren würde... Meine Güte. Die Reise hat einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich." Garrus bemerkte das erste echte Lächeln auf Shepards Lippen und fand, dass dies ein guter Grund war wieder nachzuschenken. „Nur komm´ nicht zu mir. Turianer verstehen sich nicht auf Geschäfte. Nicht umsonst haben wir die Volus bei uns einquartiert."

„Danke.", sagte sie und nahm einen Schluck. „Ich dachte einst, Akuze war ein Desaster, eine Herausforderung an der Grenze der Machbarkeit, doch diese Mission schlägt meine bisherigen Erfahrungen um Längen." Sie rieb sich unwillkürlich die Schulter. Manchmal beobachtete er wie sie den Arm probeweise rotieren ließ, als würde er schmerzen, und das, obwohl er wusste, dass Cerberus sich um alle körperlichen Probleme gekümmert hatte...

„Du hast mir nie von Akuze erzählt."

„Ach, Garrus.", seufzte sie und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die kurzgeschorenen Haare. „Es ist für mich kein großer Erfolg diesen Planeten überlebt zu haben. Es steht alles in dem Bericht über mich und war sogar zugänglich, ehe ich zum Spectre wurde. Danach verschwanden meine Akten... Ich habe gehört, dass ein Denkmal mir zu Ehren errichtet wird." Sie kippte das ganze Glas herunter und schüttelte sich angewidert. Garrus betrachtete fasziniert wie sich feine Härchen auf ihren Unterarmen aufrichteten. War das nicht eine menschliche Reaktion auf Kälte? Dabei war das Quartier angemessen temperiert...

„Du willst wissen, wie es wirklich gewesen ist? Mein Schiff, ich diente als 1-ter Leutnant unter Kommander Lowell, empfing ein Notsignal von einer Menschenkolonie auf Akuze. Wir waren das einzige Schiff in der Nähe, das ihm hätte nachgehen können. Die Kolonie war recht zahlreich und gut bewacht gewesen, daher befürchtete mein Kommander, dass eine große und gut ausgerüstete Sklavenjägergruppe der Grund für das Notsignal gewesen sein musste. Solche Vorfälle hatte es in diesem Sektor bereits gegeben. Er beschloss das Schiff zu landen um einen starken Einsatztrupp zur Kolonie zu schicken. Für die Landung gab es nur zwei geeignete Plätze. Die Ebene, wo sich die Kolonie befand und ein Gelände gute sieben Meilen entfernt. Er wählte letzteres um einen sofortigen Angriff des Feindes abzuwenden. Fast fünfzig Marines wurden ausgesandt um die Kolonie auszukundschaften. Nachdem wir uns bis zur Abenddämmerung durch das unwegsame Gelände durchgeschlagen haben, fanden wir schließlich die Kolonie."

Da war eine Veränderung in ihrem Tonfall. Im Laufe der Erzählung war ihre Stimme immer monotoner geworden, als wären die Ereignisse auf Akuze jemand anderem zugestoßen. Er betrachtete sie besorgt, aber sie winkte ab, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte.

„Es war kaum noch etwas von der Kolonie übrig geblieben. Ich habe dort einige Dinge gesehen... Sagen wir, ich hätte sie lieber nicht gesehen. Aber ich war Leiterin des Rettungsteams. Kommander Lowell war beim Schiff zurückgeblieben und hatte mir das Kommando über die Marines übertragen. Ich konnte mir nicht leisten die Fassung zu verlieren. Aber es war nicht leicht... Es war wirklich nicht leicht." Shepard nahm ihr Glas vom Boden auf und hielt es Garrus zum Nachschenken hin. Er sah bereits verschwommen und dachte insgeheim, dass sie beide genug hatten, aber es gab Zeiten, da riskierte man besser einen höllischen Kater.

Außerdem konnte er so wieder seine Hände beschäftigen. Er hatte das Bedürfnis Shepard zu berühren, wusste aber, dass sie kein Mitleid mochte. Sie sollte ihn nicht missverstehen.

„Es klingt seltsam, doch am meisten nahm uns mit, dass wir nicht wussten, was dort geschehen war. Sämtliche Zivilgebäude waren nur noch Schutt und Asche. Wir sahen wenig Waffenschaden, und wenn, dann von Allianzmunition. Die Leichen,... es gab einige Hundert davon, waren nicht selten halb im Boden eingegraben und von einer merkwürdigen Substanz anverdaut. Wir hofften, dass wenigsten ein Paar der Kolonisten es geschafft haben, doch es dämmerte schon und wir mussten die Suche vertagen."

Shepard schien gedankenverloren und Garrus drängte sie nicht. Er erinnerte sich daran wie er sein Team gefunden hatte. Genes Gehirn hatte ein Scharfschütze über die Wand verteilt. Nemys, ein sehr junger Turianer, war einfach auf dem Boden verblutet. Seinen Arm hatte eine Granate abgerissen. Möglicherweise hatte Kathryn ihm helfen wollen, den sie hielt noch einen Behälter mit Medigel in den Händen, aber sie war nicht weit gekommen. Garrus sog die Luft durch die Nase und schloss die Augen.

„Dann kam die Nacht.", fuhr Shepard schließlich leise fort. „Wir hatten die Gegend gesichert und glaubten uns in Sicherheit. Wer auch immer die Kolonie angegriffen hatte, musste längst fort sein. Irrtum... Er war direkt unter uns. Ich glaube, beim ersten Angriff starben um die zwei Dutzend Marines als der Dreschschlund aus der Erde tauchte und einen Teil unseres Nachtlagers einfach unter sich begrub. Wir hatten dergleichen noch nie gesehen.

Panik brach aus.

Ich weiß noch, dass ich mich heiser gebrüllt habe bis mein Helmfunk schließlich ausfiel, als ich gegen eine halbverfallene Hauswand geschleudert wurde. In der Dunkelheit war der Angriff eine Katastrophe. Ein Teil meines Einsatzteams rannte ins freie Gelände um den Feind kommen zu sehen, was sich rasch als tödlicher Fehler erwies. Einen anderen Teil versuchte ich in das unwegsame Felsmassiv hinaufzuführen, nachdem ich mir endlich einen neuen Helm beschafft habe. Ich habe ihn einem toten Kameraden vom Kopf gezerrt... Was auch immer uns angriff, ich hoffte, es könnte nicht durch den Fels. Das war der Moment, als wir lernten, warum viele Kolonisten in einer Lache aus Säure lagen. Sturmgewehre waren im Dunkeln beinahe nutzlos, das Gelände so schwierig, das ich mir mehrere Male beinahe die Beine brach.

Ich befahl den Rückzug zum Schiff und funkte um Unterstützung, aber es kam keine Antwort...

Da erkannte ich, welchen Fehler wir gemacht hatten. Nicht nur als wir unser Schiff in der Ebene landeten, sondern auch als wir das Notsignal der Kolonie abstellten, nachdem wir keine Spur von dem Angreifer finden konnten... Die Allianz brauchte zwei Tage um uns Verstärkung zu schicken, aber dies auch nur, nachdem es meinem stark dezimierten Team gelang aus dem Wrack unseres Schiffes einen Notruf zu senden. Bis Hilfe kam, war nur noch ich übrig." Shepards Augen waren heller und sonderbar gläsern geworden. Das hatte Garrus bei vielen Spezies unter Alkoholeinfluss beobachten können, seltsamerweise klang sie nicht die Spur angeheitert. „Dieses verdammte Denkmal sollten sie lieber den Toten zu Ehren errichten oder Corporal Toombs, der bitter dafür gezahlt hat am Leben geblieben zu sein."

Der Kommander lehnte sich schwer gegen die Bettkante, den Kopf auf das Bett gelegt. Sie starrte das dunkle Grau der Zimmerdecke an. „Es mag seltsam klingen, aber damals war mir eine Sache klar gewesen. Wenn ich mich darauf konzentriere, diesen Notruf zu senden, würde schließlich jemand kommen und uns retten. Ich musste nur durchhalten. Es war simpel. Dieses Mal gibt es keinen, der uns retten kommt, wenn wir einfach nur durchhalten. Wir müssen uns selbst helfen. Ich habe manchmal Zweifel, wie uns dies alles gelingen soll und es ist ermüdend das niemals öffentlich zeigen zu können. Niemand verliert so schnell seine Autorität wie ein Kommander, der an sich zweifelt."

Garrus versteifte sich und stellte die Flasche auf den Boden, damit er sie nicht zerbrach. Ihr letzter Satz hatte alle Schuldgefühle zurückkehren lassen... Er hatte gedacht, er hätte damit abgeschlossen.

„Auf Omega lag mein Team beinahe eine Woche unter Dauerbeschuss.", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor, „Wir waren erschöpft, körperlich und seelisch. An einem Abend gestand ich Sidonis, wie wenig ich an unser Überleben und unseren Erfolg glaube. Zwei Tage später hat er mich in eine Falle gelockt und meine Leute abschlachten lassen... Oh ja, ich weiß genau, was der Preis meiner Schwäche war."

Shepard betrachtete ihn von der Seite, das Gesicht ausdruckslos, aber er wusste, was sie dachte, deshalb sprach er weiter.

„Verstehe mich nicht falsch.", bat er, „Sidonis war ein Feigling. Er wusste nicht, worauf er sich einließ, als er sich mir anschloss. Dein Team, Shepard, weiß genau, worum es geht. Wir haben es alle am eigenen Leib erfahren. Wir wissen, dass Versagen keine Option ist, aber wir sind auch nicht blind. Wir wissen wie unsere Chancen stehen. Ein Kommander darf nicht an sich zweifeln, aber du braucht zumindest mir nichts vorzumachen. Wir sind aus etlichen aussichtslosen Situationen herausgekommen und ich werde dir weiterhin den Rücken freihalten."

Sein Kommander antwortete zunächst nicht, was ihn etwas unsicher machte. Schließlich lächelte sie schief. „Die Reaper werden sich wohl in Acht nehmen müssen, nicht wahr, Garrus?"

Shepard hielt ihm ihr Glas hin und er stieß mit ihr an.


	2. Konsequenzen

**Konsequenzen**

„...Garrus Vakarian?", fragte der Hanar milde besorgt. Garrus war irritiert. Er hatte gerade die schillernd grünen Farben auf dem Körper des Hanars betrachtet, seltsam fasziniert von den kreisenden Spiralen und da störte es ihn, dass der Hanar ihn nun behelligte.

„Scht!", knurrte er und die Spiralen drehten sich schneller. Ihm war schwindlig. Grässliche Kopfschmerzen setzten ein und ließen ihn aufstöhnen.

„Mr. Vakarian?", beharrte der Hanar. Seine Stimme war jetzt die einer Menschenfrau. Auch das Grün seines Körpers hatte sich verändert. Die riesigen turianischen Raubvögel, die zuvor über dem Hanar gekreist hatten, lösten sich auf und machten einheitlichem Grau Platz. Einheitliches Grau, das leicht zu wabern schien.

Der Hanar verschwand schließlich ganz und wurde von einem Raum ersetzt. Einem von einem großen Aquarium blau beleuchteten Raum. Garrus versuchte sich zu bewegen, nur um festzustellen, dass dies keine gute Idee war. Er lag auf dem Boden, halb gegen ein Bett gelehnt, und hatte offensichtlich in einer so unangenehmen Haltung geschlafen, dass sich nun jede Körperzelle mit Freude an ihm rächte.

Er hielt sogar das vermaledeite Glas noch in der Hand.

„Mr. Vakarian? Können Sie mich hören?"

Garrus verfluchte den Störenfried für jedes einzelne unnötig laute Wort. War er nicht bei Sinnen gewesen, als er EDI gebeten hatte als sein persönlicher Wecker und Terminkalender zu fungieren? Wahrscheinlich. Er tastete nach seinem Omni-Tool und bestätigte blind den Empfang.

„Ja?", flüsterte er und staunte wie rau seine Stimme klang. Kein Wunder eigentlich, denn seine Zunge fühlte sich an als wäre sie am Gaumen festgeklebt. Und er hatte das Gefühl, dass Vorcha in seinem Mund hausten...

Eine kurze Pause entstand.

„Mr. Vakarian? Ihr Dienst beginnt in einer Stunde. Sie baten mich, Sie darüber zu informieren.", meldete EDI schließlich leicht vorwurfsvoll.

Garrus grinste wider Willen. Nicht zum Dienst erscheinen... Wären sie an Bord eines Turianischen Kreuzers gäbe es dafür Ärger epischen Ausmaßes. Nicht anders würde es ihm an Bord dieses Schiffes ergehen, wäre er ein Mensch und offiziell Teil der Mannschaft.

Nicht, dass ihn gerade überhaupt etwas bekümmerte. Er hatte solche Kopfschmerzen. Sicherlich musste ihm das Gehirn schon aus den Ohren laufen. Verdammte Shepard und ihr bescheuerter „angepasster" Ryncol...

„Ja. Danke." Jedes einzelne Wort tat weh.

„Mr. Vakarian. Sie sollten Dr. Chakwas aufsuchen. Meine Sensoren registrieren bedenkliche Mengen toxischer Substanzen in ihrem System."

Garrus hätte gelacht, aber dafür fühlte er sich zu mies. Er unterbrach den Empfang, ehe EDI mit weiteren Vorschlägen aufwarten konnte.

Wann hatte er sich das letzte mal derart betrunken? Der Turianer wandte sich nach rechts und betrachtete die schlafende Gestalt seines Kommanders. Shepard hatte sich auf dem Boden zusammengerollt und hielt die leere Flasche Ryncol wie ihr Neugeborenes fest umklammert.

Das letzte Mal hatte er sich derart betrunken, als er die Nachricht von ihrem Tod erhalten hatte. Nachdem er damals wieder nüchtern geworden war, hatte er Sachen gepackt und war ohne Abschied gegangen. Denn was waren sie schon ohne Shepard?

Verglichen damit ging es ihm gerade ausgezeichnet.

Garrus drehte den Kopf bis die Wirbel knackten. Seine Schultern waren ein einziger Schmerz, sein Kopf dröhnte, vor seinen Augen tanzten bunte Flecken und ihm war richtig übel. Sogar die rechte Seite seines Kiefers schmerzte, was eigentlich gar nicht sein konnte. Er wusste genau, dass der Schutzverband ein kompliziertes Geflecht synthetischer Nerven und Muskeln verbarg, die einen ebenso künstlichen Kiefer bewegten...

Sie hätten wirklich nach der ersten Flasche halt machen sollen.

Garrus glaubte sich wage daran zu erinnern, wie sie beide reichlich angeheitert über die Unterschiede und Gemeinsamkeiten ihrer Kulturen gesprochen haben. Sie schalteten sogar ihren Universaltranslator aus und verbrachten einige vergnügliche Minuten damit der jeweils anderen Sprache zu lauschen.

Es war sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass Shepard mehr als ein paar Worte Turianisch sprach, deshalb sagte er ihr angetrunken ein paar sentimentale Dinge, die er ansonsten für sich behalten hätte. Zum Beispiel gestand er, dass er sie verdammt vermisst hatte und dass es sehr schwer gewesen war, sich nach ihrem Tod wieder zu fangen. Er sagte, dass er den Rat dafür verachtete, weil er sie damals fallen ließ und dass er sie gerne auf Omega bei sich gewusst hätte...

Sie sagte auch einige Dinge, doch er verstand kein Wort. Dabei war die menschliche Sprache nicht allzu schwierig und er hatte auf der Citadel einiges aufgeschnappt. Er wunderte sich darüber und sie gab schließlich zu, dass sie nicht in Unity gesprochen hatte, sondern einer anderen Sprache, die vor Unity verbreitet gewesen war und nun kaum noch verwendet wurde. Sie nannte sie Oxford English. Der Turianer fragte sich, ob auch sie Dinge gesagt hatte, die er nicht wissen sollte.

Shepard gab nie viel von sich preis. Garrus hatte allerdings im Laufe ihrer Bekanntschaft die Erfahrung gemacht, dass sie keine Antwort schuldig blieb. Er hätte sie vieles fragen können. Er wusste nur nicht, ob er die Antwort hören wollte...

Mühsam erhob er sich. Dr. Chakwas war eigentlich keine üble Idee. Nie im Leben würde er sonst das Flackern der Bildschirme ertragen können.

Leicht schwankend räumte er die Gläser weg und schaffte es sogar die Ryncolflasche aus den Händen seines Kommanders zu zerren. Sie hielt sie wirklich erstaunlich fest.

Er legte Shepard auf ihr Bett und deckte sie zu. Sie wachte nicht einmal auf. Vielleicht konnte er ihr auch etwas gegen die Nachwirkungen ihres Abends besorgen.

Garrus wankte in Shepards persönliches Bad um sich das Gesicht zu waschen. Ob sie wusste, welches Glück sie hatte? Gemeinschaftsduschen auf dem Crewdeck waren generell kein Problem, außer man war der einzige Turianer. Natürlich waren alle neugierig und bemühten es sich nicht allzu deutlich anmerken zu lassen, er inklusive. Dennoch...

Menschen waren seiner Meinung kein schöner Anblick. Über Frauen konnte er nicht viel sagen, aber allein die Männer waren schon eine Erfahrung für sich. Die meisten von ihnen waren rosafarbene Gebilde unangebrachter Breite, sonderbar massig aber trotzdem den Turianern an Körperkraft unterlegen. Ihre Gesichter wurden von einer disproportional großen Nase dominiert und ihr Mund war nur ein Strich, den sie außer für Nahrungsaufnahme auch für andere Dinge benutzten. Dinge, die er früher als notwendiges Austauschen von Körperflüssigkeiten zur Informationsgewinnung gehalten hatte, so wie es auf Palaven bei niederen Kreaturen vorkommen konnte. Inzwischen wusste er es besser, aber das machte es sich weniger sonderbar.

Dann war da noch die Sache mit der Körperbehaarung. Eigentlich diente ein Fell bei Säugetieren zur Wärmeerhaltung, doch bei Menschen war kaum noch etwas davon übrig geblieben und das, was noch vorhanden war, hatte sich an die seltsamsten Stellen zurückgezogen.

Dagegen waren Menschenfrauen ein angenehmerer Anblick. Vermutlich hatten die Asari ihnen den Weg bereitet...

Aber man gewöhnte sich letztendlich an alles.

Shepard zum Beispiel betrachtete er mit anderen Augen. Sie hatte einmal einen Kroganer ausgeschaltet, der kurz davor war ihm aus einem Meter Entfernung ins Gesicht zu schießen. Nach solchen Erlebnissen wäre es mehr als seltsam gewesen sie komisch anzusehen nur weil ihre Haut nicht von metallhaltigen Schuppen bedeckt war.

Garrus schüttelte die Wassertropfen ab und verließ nachdenklich Shepards Quartier.

Der Weg zu Dr. Chakwas erwies sich als erstaunlich tückisch. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass das Auf- und Zugleiten der Schotts ihn einmal derart irritieren würde. Dieses ansonsten sanfte Zischen sägte sich förmlich durch seinen Kopf, deshalb war er heilfroh als er die Krankenstation endlich erreichte. Zumal ihn einige Besatzungsmitglieder, an denen er vorbeigekommen war, sehr interessiert angesehen hatten.

Der hell erleuchtete Raum schmerzte die Augen, aber wenigstens war niemand außer der Schiffsärztin anwesend.

Dr. Chakwas stand gedankenverloren vor einem Regal und betrachtete das Inventar.

„Ich frage mich, wo der Dermalregenerator wieder hingewandert ist?", murmelte sie vor sich hin, ohne den Turianer zu bemerken.

Garrus räusperte sich, was Dr. Chakwas vor Schreck zusammenfahren ließ.

„Verzeihung,", sagte sie etwas schwach, „Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit kam etwas ziemlich Widerliches durch diese Tür um mich in einen Kokon zu packen..." Sie musterte ihn eingehend. „Sie sehen allerdings auch nicht sonderlich gut aus."

„Danke.", erwiderte Garrus trocken. „Ich habe gestern Abend zu viel getrunken."

Das Gute an Dr. Chakwas war, dass man bei ihr selten etwas spezifizieren musste. Sie verstand stets sehr schnell wo das Problem lag. Sie wies auf eine Liege.

„Wollten Sie Ihr Leberimplantat einweihen?", fragte sie, während sie einen medizinischen Scann laufen ließ.

„Nicht wirklich.", sagte er zu der Zimmerdecke. „Ich habe mit Kommander Shepard auf das baldige Ableben der Reaper angestoßen."

Die Ärztin las stirnrunzelnd die Anzeigen von dem Scanner ab. „Wohl auf jeden einzelnen von ihnen?... Ich gebe Ihnen ein Schmerzmittel, dann noch etwas gegen die Intoxikation und ich ändere die Parameter Ihres Implantats. Ihre Leber hat nach Omega kaum noch Restfunktion ürig. Sie sollten es mit dem Alkohol wirklich nicht übertreiben.", sie suchte noch weitere Medikamente zusammen und drückte sie Garrus in die Hand. „Ich gebe Ihnen etwas für Shepard mit... Um Himmels Willen stecken Sie das nicht zusammen ein! Wenn Sie das falsche Mittel herunterschlucken, darf ich Sie wiederbeleben... Nehmen Sie es jetzt. Es wirkt sehr schnell."

Garrus befolgte ihren Rat.

„Woher kennen Sie sich mit turianischer Physiologie aus?" Er fühlte sich tatsächlich schon um einiges besser. Die Geräusche wurden wieder erträglich. Und auch der quälende Kopfschmerz ließ in der Intensität nach. Eins musste man den Batarianern lassen, sie hatten die Medizin um einige recht wirksame Dinge bereichert.

„Nach über dreißig Jahren Berufserfahrung mit Menschen wird es langsam eintönig. Ich habe angefangen auch andere Rassen zu studieren. Allerdings befinde ich mich noch in der Experimentierphase."

Garrus hob die Brauen. „Ich muss jetzt gehen.", sagte er etwas verunsichert, „Vielen Dank."

Gegenüber der Krankenstation sah er wie Sergeant Rupert Gardner, der Schiffskoch, einige ominöse orangefarbene Scheiben in einen Topf warf. Er wollte eigentlich nicht übervorsorglich wirken, aber wenn er Shepard ohnehin die Medikamente bringen wollte, dann konnte er gleich ihr Frühstück mitnehmen.

Unglücklicherweise meldete sich seine Übelkeit als er sich der improvisierten Küche näherte. Womöglich lag es daran, dass Gardner gerade für Menschen kochte. Von der Crew hatte er gehört, dass der Sergeant sein Handwerk beherrschte, solange er die richtigen Zutaten bekam, aber Garrus wurde beim Anblick mancher Sachen sofort unwohl. Zum Beispiel würde kein Turianer etwas Gelbfarbenes essen können. Gelb war auf der turianischen Heimatwelt eine Warnfarbe und gelbe Pflanzen und Tiere nahezu immer hochgiftig.

Leicht angewidert betrachtete er die zwei runden weiß umrandeten Gebilde mit dem gelben Kreis in der Mitte, welche Gardner gerade in einer Pfanne anbriet.

„Frühstück?", fragte der Sergeant fröhlich und streute weißen Sand auf das verdächtige Gericht.

„Nein, danke." Er und Tali bekamen ohnehin meistens auf sie angepasste Militärrationen. Für sie beide war das die beste Lösung, denn sie hatten keine Lust ihr Leben zu riskieren, nur weil jemand den Kochtopf nicht richtig ausgewaschen hatte. „Ich möchte etwas für Kommander Shepard holen."

Gardner nickte nur und stellte ein Tablett vor sich. Dann begann er geradezu unanständige Mengen auf die Teller zu laden. Garrus glaubte schon, dass der Sergeant ihn nicht richtig verstanden hatte, aber der Koch bemerkte seine Verwunderung und sagte leichthin: „Biotiker. Sind nicht sattzukriegen. Und in letzter Zeit füllt sich das Schiff geradezu mit ihnen. Manchmal ist das echt ein Problem. Vor allem Jack. Nie isst sie im Essbereich, aber ihr Tablett will sie dann auch nicht hochbringen. Außerdem plündert sie die Speisekammer. Der Kommander ist wenigstens so höflich und fragt um Erlaubnis."

Er deckte die Teller ab, was Garrus nur recht war, denn so musste er die vielen ungesunden Farben nicht länger ansehen.

„Sagen Sie ihr einen Gruß. Ich bin verdammt froh kein menschliches Cocktail geworden zu sein. Das ist ein beschissenes Ende."

Mit einem Tablett machte er sich auf den Rückweg zu Shepards Quartier. Er wollte die Medikamente und das Essen dort stehen lassen und danach in den Maschinenraum gehen um sich um die vielen Schäden zu kümmern. Glücklicherweise hatten sie bereits alle Hüllenbrüche versiegeln können und die gesamte Lebenserhaltung war wiederhergestellt. Den letzten Tag hatte er damit verbracht durch die Schotts zu kriechen und die Energieversorgung umzuleiten, damit die zerstörten Bereiche überbrückt werden konnten.

Als er Shepards Quartier betrat, war sein Kommander dabei die oberste Knopfreihe ihrer Alianzuniform zuzuknöpfen. Er konnte seine Überraschung kaum verbergen. Vor keiner halben Stunde war sie kaum bei Bewusstsein gewesen.

„Garrus.", sie zupfte kritisch an einer unsichtbaren Fussel. Sie hatte dunkle Schatten unter den Augen und er merkte an ihrer leisen Stimme, dass sie sich trotz ihrer Gefasstheit nicht gut fühlte.

Garrus stellte das Tablett auf ihren Schreibtisch um nach den Tabletten zu suchen.

„Hier. Von Dr. Chakwas. Ich habe dir etwas zu essen mitgebracht.", erwähnte er unnötigerweise und fühlte sich seltsam fehl am Platz. Der letzte Abend erschien ihm auf einmal ziemlich weit weg.

„Danke. Ich habe mich wirklich nicht darauf gefreut zu ihr schleichen zu müssen. Gestern waren alle sehr _Oh-Kommander _und das ist jetzt gerade mehr als ich verkraften kann." Sie setzte sich an ihren Arbeitstisch und begann mit einer erstaunlichen Geschwindigkeit die Teller zu leeren. Er beobachtete sie dabei, halb amüsiert halb besorgt über die Schnelligkeit, mit der sie über ein Gericht herfiel, das er niemals angerührt hätte.

„Ich habe heute ein Treffen mit dem Citadelrat.", sie spießte ein kleines grünes Bäumchen auf die Gabel und deutete damit in seine Richtung. „Ich möchte, dass du mich begleitest."

„Sehr..."

„Mordin sollte auch mit. Mit etwas Glück werdet ihr beide mich vor dem Rat etwas besser dastehen lassen."

„...schmeichelhaft.", beendete Garrus trocken. Das war typisch Shepard. Er lehnte sich mit der Schulter an die Seite der Glasvitrine. „Das wird kein angenehmes Treffen."

Sie betrachtete ihn nachdenklich und lächelte dann ohne Humor. „Nein, das wird es nicht. Sie werden meinen Kopf wollen und ich kann es ihnen nicht einmal verübeln."

Garrus legte den Kopf schief. „Warum lässt du dich dann auf ein Treffen ein?" Bestimmt konnte die Nachricht von der Kollektorenstation noch nicht bis zum Rat gelangt sein.

Shepard sägte an einem Stück ziemlich hart aussehendem Steak. Es war wirklich erstaunlich wie sie all das tatsächlich essen konnte. Ihm war trotz der Medikamente immer noch etwas übel.

„Ich habe viele Entscheidungen getroffen, die sie nicht mochten. Jetzt sogar mehr als vor zwei Jahren. Ich brauche ihr Wohlwollen. Und ich möchte nicht, dass sie von jemand anderem erfahren, was ich mit der Basis der Kollektoren getan habe. Ich kann keinen Spectre brauchen, der mich für meine Vergehen zur Strecke bringen will."

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen. Garrus dachte an Saren zurück und versuchte sich Shepard in der gleichen Situation vorzustellen. Es war kein angenehmer Gedanke.

„Meinst du wirklich, sie würden so weit gehen?", fragte er schließlich.

Shepard zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber es ist eine Sache, wenn der Rat mich nicht unterstützt, und eine andere, ob sie mich aktiv behindern. Nein... Das muss ich um jeden Preis vermeiden." Shepard musste erkannt haben, dass ihre Worte Garrus nur wenig beruhigten, denn sie setzte hinzu. „Anderson wird meinen Hals schon irgendwie retten. Auf der Liste meiner Probleme ist der Rat nun wahrlich nicht die Nummer 1."

„Wann brechen wir auf?"

„In einer Stunde erreichen wir die Citadel und können die Normandy in einen Hangar zur Reparatur schaffen. Danach beginnt die Schlacht."


	3. Der Rat

AN: Danke für die reviews und die favs. Und natürlich auch an die Leute, die still in den Schatten lauern. :)

.

.

**Der Rat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

„Erstaunlich. Offensichtliche Absicht Besucher zu beeindrucken.", kommentierte Mordin als sie sich in der riesigen Halle innerhalb des Citadel Tower umsahen. Sämtliche Schäden waren in diesem Bereich der Station bereits vor langem beseitigt worden und die Luft summte geradezu vom dem Stimmengewirr unterschiedlicher Rassen.

Jetzt, da das Asari Neujahrsfest Janiris nahte, war alles mit Blumengirlanden geschmückt und wirkte weniger förmlich.

Sie sahen einige Besucher und sogar einen kroganischen Botschafter mit einem Blumenkranz um den Hals, den die Asari Freunden und Verwandten schenkten. Janiris war bereits vor längerer Zeit von anderen Völkern übernommen worden.

Garrus vermutete, dass es nie schadete einen zusätzlichen Feiertag zu haben.

Sie schritten an den Kirschbäumen und Springbrunnen vorbei in Richtung des Bittstellerbereiches und fühlten sich trotz der sie umgebenden Pracht unbehaglich. Garrus erinnerte sich nur zu gut an den harten Kampf gegen den Reaper, nachdem die Kreatur von Sarens totem Körper Besitz ergriffen hatte. Er wusste noch genau, wie er sich gefühlt hatte als die niederstürzende Sovereign sie beinahe unter sich begrub.

_Ja, Shepard lässt uns jeden Tag von Neuem schätzen._ Doch das sagte er nicht laut. Sein Kommander wirkte mit jedem Schritt angespannter. Ihre Brauen trafen sich fast in der Mitte und das war gewiss kein gutes Zeichen.

Sie waren auf dieses Treffen nicht vorbereitet.

Dabei waren sie schon vor Wochen sämtliches Material durchgegangen, das es über den Rat zu lesen gab. Das Cerberus Archiv hatte wesentlich mehr interessante Fakten über einige der geheimeren Beschlüsse als der Allianzgeheimdienst und die Turianische Aufklärung zusammengenommen. Sie hatten Stunden über Bergen von Abhandlungen gebrütet, zahllose frustrierende, langweilige und deprimierend unergiebige Minuten, die er lieber mit anderen Beschäftigungen verbracht hätte. Alles um im entscheidenden Moment die richtigen Argumente zu haben.

Politik. Was verstand er schon davon? Ihm war es schon immer wesentlich leichter gefallen, Entscheidungen aus der Situation heraus zu fällen. Das zu tun, was vernünftig schien und was er für richtig hielt.

Er hatte einmal zu Shepard gesagt, dass sie als Spectre verdammt gut dran war. Niemand verlangte eine Rechtfertigung für ihre Entscheidungen solange sie im ungefähren Sinne des Rates handelte. Er hingegen hatte durch einen bürokratischen Sumpf waten müssen um einen einzigen erbärmlichen Verbrecher hinter Gitter zu bringen. Sie lächelte damals auf diese fast schon unheimliche Art, die ihr eigen war und ihn manchmal sehr irritierte. Später brachte sie ihm ein geheimes Datapad des Rates und Garrus las mehr über Sarens Zeit als Spectre als er jemals wissen wollte...

Zahlen und Wahrscheinlichkeiten. Alles war recht um ein Ziel zu erreichen.

Doch wer bewachte die Wächter?

Wofür würde Shepard heute die Verantwortung übernehmen müssen?...

Ehe sie ihr Ziel erreichten, wurden sie von einer jungen Salarianerin abgefangen. Sie neigte den Kopf respektvoll nach rechts.

„Mein Name ist Ilia, ich möchte Sie zu dem Rat führen.", sagte sie freundlich und wies in eine Richtung.

Garrus warf Shepard einen kurzen Blick zu, den sie mit einem grimmigen Lächeln auf den Lippen erwiderte. Sie hatten damit gerechnet, dass der Rat sie nicht öffentlich befragen würde.

Die Gruppe folgte Ilia durch einen überraschend unspektakulären Gang und der Raum, den sie schließlich betraten, verwunderte sie umso mehr. Zwar war er sehr groß, doch durch die niedrige Decke und die spartanische Einrichtung war der Gesamteindruck eher bedrückend. Gegenüber der Tür stand ein runder dunkler Konferenztisch, an dem die Asari Ratsherrin und ihr salarianischer Gegenpart Platz genommen hatten. Auch Captain Anderson saß mit ihnen am Tisch. Der Turianer hingegen stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür vor dem Fenster, das eine gesamte Wand einnahm und einen Teil des Präsidiums zeigte. Er hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und wirkte agitiert.

Bis auf Anderson wusste Garrus inzwischen recht viel über die Gruppe. Matriarchin Alina war seit über zweihundert Jahren Ratsherrin, eine Zeitspanne, die die Lebenserwartung des turianischen Generals Terion, der ihr seit einigen Jahrzehnten zur Seite stand, um etliches überschritt. Hyr Jolin war auf der salarianischen Heimatwelt ein erfolgreicher und beliebter Politiker gewesen, eine seltene Kombination, ehe er dem Rat beigetreten war. Der Rat galt als sehr machtvoll, außerordentlich gut informiert und zielsicher bei der Verteidigung seiner Interessen. Garrus hatte sich früher darüber amüsiert, dass dieses besondere Trio als dreiköpfiges Ungeheuer aufzutreten pflegte. Jeder mit eigenem Schwerpunkt: Militär, Aufklärung und Bereitschaft beides gewinnbringend zu vereinen...

Nicht wenige Bittsteller wunderten sich darüber, dass der Rat kaum Meinungsdifferenzen nach außen zeigte, sondern sich stets über seine endgültige Entscheidung einig zu sein schien. Garrus wusste, was der Grund dafür war: Dank seiner hervorragenden Spione konnte man den Rat praktisch nicht überraschen, was dazu führte, dass er seine Entscheidungen bereits gefällt hatte, ehe es zur Anhörung kam...

Politik war ein komplizierter Tanz, bei dem nur wenige die Schritte kannten, kaum jemand die Musik hören konnte und nur ganz selten jemand in der Lage war den Takt vorzugeben...

Ob sie den menschlichen Captain mehr als offiziell bei sich willkommen geheißen hatten? Garrus glaubte irgendwie nicht daran. Seine Ernennung war möglicherweise ein weiterer cleverer Schachzug gewesen. Ein potentielles Mitglied musste nämlich zwangsweise eine Fülle von Kontakten und mächtigen Verbündeten vorweisen, damit die Entscheidungen des Rates umgesetzt werden konnten. Schließlich war er offiziell kaum mehr als eine vermittelnde Instanz. War der menschliche Captain derart wichtig, dass er keine Marionette der anderen drei darstellte?

Anderson wirkte seltsam niedergeschlagen als er den Blick zu der hereinkommenden Shepard wandte.

„Ratsherren.", grüßte Shepard nach Protokoll und nahm Haltung an, „Es ist mir eine Ehre. Dies sind Mitglieder meines Einsatzteams: Garrus Vakarian und Professor Mordin Solus."

General Terion wandte sich beinahe widerwillig vom Fenster ab um die drei näher zu betrachten. Interessanter war die Reaktion des Salarianers, der bei Mordins Anblick merklich die Stirn runzelte.

„Setzen Sie sich, Kommander.", bot die Asari an, doch Shepard lehnte dankend ab. „Wie Sie bemerkt haben, ziehen wir es dieses Mal vor, unsere Unterhaltung im Privaten zu führen. Wir haben einige Fragen an Sie. Doch zunächst möchten wir uns die von Ihnen geschickten Aufnahmen Ihres Einsatzes noch einmal ansehen."

Garrus und Mordin sahen Shepard überrascht an, als die Asari einen Bildschirm über den Konferenztisch projizierte. Shepard lächelte schief und formte das Wort „Helmkamera" mit den Lippen.

Und dann hatten sie das zweifelhafte Vergnügen ihren Einsatz erneut durchleben zu müssen. Sie sahen Millionen Kokons, in denen entführte Kollonisten zu einer seltsamen Masse aufgelöst wurden, sie sahen die widernatürlich veränderten Husks und sie hörten die Stimme des Kollektorengenerals, als er Drohnen übernahm und sie in den Kampf schickte.

Garrus verschwendete seine Zeit allerdings nicht damit die Bilder zu betrachten, sondern konzentrierte sich auf die Gesichtsausdrücke des Rates. Einzig die Asari konnte ihr Innerstes vollkommen abschotten und ihr Gesicht blieb gelassen, als beobachtete sie etwas, das sie nur milde interessierte.

Hyr Jolin hingegen war der Schrecken anzusehen. Seine Augen weiteten sich beim Anblick der Reaperlarve deutlich und sein Mund verzog sich vor Ekel. General Terion erwies sich als ähnlich ergründbar. Garrus fühlte seine Wut förmlich auf der eigenen Haut, sie strahlte von ihm aus wie eine heiße Welle. Auch Andersons Gesicht war finster, er ballte die Fäuste auf dem Tisch, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Bald würde auch die Stelle kommen, vor der Shepard sich gefürchtet haben musste. Die Bitte des Unbekannten ihm die Basis der Kollektoren auszuhändigen.

Doch die Asari beendete die Übertragung und das Bild gefror auf einer Großaufnahme der Reaperlarve.

„Kommander Shepard, sind Sie gewillt für die Echtheit dieser Aufnahmen zu garantieren?", fragte Hyr Jolin in die Stille hinein.

„Ich verbürge mich dafür. Ich habe gehofft, die Aufzeichnung dem Rat zustellen zu können, sollte mein Team und ich den Einsatz überleben. In der Vergangenheit hatte es bezüglich meiner Warnungen immer Zweifel gegeben."

General Terion ließ ein leises Knurren vernehmen, doch er äußerte sich nicht zu Shepards Seitenstich.

„Also ist das Rätselraten um das Verschwinden der menschlichen Kolonisten nun vorbei.", aus der Stimme der Matriarchin klang Anteilnahme. Garrus war milde überrascht. Er hatte damit gerechnet trotz Shepards Zusicherung zumindest etwas Widerspruch zu hören. Mit salarianischer Computertechnologie wäre es durchaus möglich gewesen die Aufnahmen soweit zu fälschen, dass die Manipulation auch einem zweiten und dritten Blick standhalten würde. Hatte der Rat etwa bestätigende Informationen aus anderer Quelle erhalten?

„Wir haben Ihren Einsatzbericht gelesen. Uns fiel auf, dass er nicht Ihre Vermutungen bezüglich des Endzieles dieses Völkermordes enthielt. Was ist Ihre Hypothese, Kommander?", fuhr die Asari fort und verwunderte Garrus mit ihrer Frage mehr als mit ihrer stillen Akzeptanz der Aufnahmen. Es war nicht schwer zu verstehen, warum der Rat Shepards Warnungen bisher abgetan hatte. Von ihren Beschlüssen hing das Schicksal von Millionen ab und sie würden keine Panik riskieren, ehe es unwiderlegbare Beweise für eine Bedrohung gab. Waren sie jetzt tatsächlich gewillt, seinem Kommander Glauben zu schenken und dann auch zu handeln?

Shepard verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken und nickte Mordin zu.

„Reaper. Spezies organischer Maschinen.", eröffnete der salarianische Wissenschaftler an Shepards Stelle auf seine typische knappe Art. „Beeinflussen die Evolution anderer Rassen mit eigener Technologie. Scheinen dafür die Citadel und die Massenportale entwickelt zu haben. Alle paar hunderttausend Jahre folgt Rückkehr und Vernichtung sämtlicher entstandenen Zivilisationen. Bau der ersten Larve aus menschlichem Zellmaterial zur Überprüfung der Kompatibilität nicht ausgeschlossen. Möglicherweise natürliches Vorgehen der Reaper-Spezies bei der Fortpflanzung."

Der Rat gab sich unbeeindruckt. Vermutlich war Mordins Erklärung etwas woran sie selbst schon gedacht hatten.

„Sie haben um dieses Treffen gewiss nicht gebeten um uns ausschließlich auf den neusten Stand zu bringen, _Kommander.", _Garrus entging nicht, dass Shepard sich versteifte als General Terion das Wort ergriff. Er konnte ihre Antipathie nur zu gut verstehen. Terion hatte ihre Warnungen bisher nur zu gern abgetan und sie lächerlich gemacht. Selbst jetzt legte er eine leicht spöttische Betonung auf ihren Dienstgrad.

„Ihnen ist nicht klar, wie viel von unserem weiteren Vorgehen abhängt, das auf bedauerlich wenige Informationen gestützt ist.", fuhr der Ratsherr fort. „Wir wissen nichts über diese _Reaper, _wie Sie diese Rasse melodramatisch zu nennen pflegen,wir wissen nichts über ihre Anzahl, ihren Aufenthaltsort, ihre Absichten."

„Tatsächlich scheinen Sie und Ihr Team die einzigen Personen zu sein, die jemals mit diesen Wesen in Kontakt standen.", ergänzte Ratsherr Hyr mit einer beinahe entschuldigenden Handbewegung.

Garrus schnaubte. „Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, stürzte eines dieser unbekannten Objekte direkt in die Ratskammer, nachdem es beinahe die _Destiny Ascension_ in Stücke geschossen hatte.", bemerkte er sarkastisch, „Sollen wir tatsächlich warten bis sie sich höflich vorstellen?"

General Terion verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte Garrus mit einem verächtlichen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ahh... Garrus Vakarian...", grollte er leise, „Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann Sie sich zu Wort melden würden. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, waren Sie einst ein Spectre-Anwärter, ehe Sie Ihre Ausbildung abbrachen und zur Citadel Sicherheit gingen. Eine Aufgabe, der Sie wiederum nicht gewachsen waren. Also versuchten Sie Ihr Glück in Shepards Crew und als dies nicht mehr möglich war, verschlug es Sie erneut zu den Spectre. Nicht, dass der zweite Versuch von Erfolg gekrönt war..."

Garrus verkrampfte sich angesichts dieser Ausführung seiner Fehlschläge. Er hatte Shepard einst gesagt, dass er „kein guter Turianer" war, doch Terion machte ihm deutlich bewusst, was dies genau bedeutete.

„...Sie hätten gut daran getan gar nicht erst aus der Versenkung aufzutauchen, in der Sie verschwunden waren... Sie haben eine sonderbare Crew um sich gescharrt, Kommander Shepard. Attentäter, Psychopathen, Terroristen, gescheiterte Existenzen..."

Shepards humorloses Lachen hallte durch den großen Raum.

„Ihre Meinung ist mir gleich. Sie können uns alle gerne beleidigen.", meinte sie gleichmütig, doch Garrus kannte sie inzwischen gut genug um diese Fassade ohne Schwierigkeiten zu durchschauen. Sein Kommander kochte innerlich vor Wut. „Das ändert allerdings nichts an der Situation. Zwistigkeiten spielen unseren Feinden lediglich in die Hände."

Captain Anderson nickte und warf Terion einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Ich bin auch dieser Meinung. Wir müssen nach einer Lösung suchen. Noch ist es vielleicht nicht zu spät. Wir haben wirklich nicht die Zeit für kleinlichen Streit."

Matriarchin Alina hob beschwichtigend die Hand.

„Ratsherr Anderson, Ihnen ist klar, dass es ohne genauere Daten kaum Möglichkeiten gibt, adäquat zu reagieren. Wir können unsere Flotte nicht aufteilen um jedem verdächtigen Schiff in den Randsektoren zu folgen, genauso wenig, wie wir sie zusammenrufen können, solange wir nicht wissen, wo und wann ein Angriff stattfinden wird. Möglicherweise hat der letzte Rückschlag die Reaper in ihren Plänen weit zurückgeworfen, so weit, dass jede Vorsichtsmaßnahme eine Verschwendung von Kapital und Ressourcen darstellt. Wir brauchen schlicht und einfach mehr Daten.", die Asari Matriarchin sah bei ihren Worten die ganze Zeit Shepard an. „Bedauerlicherweise war es ausgerechnet Kommander Shepard, die uns um diese Daten gebracht hat."

Und da war es, worauf sie gewartet hatten.

Eine leise und ruhig vorgetragene Anschuldigung, die Shepard merklich zusammenzucken ließ.

Der salarianische Botschafter griff indessen den Faden auf. „Wir haben etliche Ihrer Unternehmungen nicht gutgeheißen, Kommander. So war Ihr unüberlegter Entschluss eine Rachni-Königin freizulassen ein möglicherweise schwerwiegender Fehler. Der Krieg gegen diese Rasse hat Millionen von Leben gefordert und Sie hielten es für richtig, das Risiko eines erneuten Konflikts in Kauf zu nehmen, weil Sie den Worten jener Königin Glauben schenkten..."

„Eine Spezies nicht ausrotten zu wollen, können Sie Shepard nicht vorwerfen!", unterbrach Anderson wütend. „Genauso gut könnte man den Turianern und Salarianern vorhalten, die Sache mit der Genophage nicht ordentlich zu Ende gebracht zu haben."

Garrus sah in der subtilen Änderung von Terions Haltung und Hyrs finsteren Gesicht ihre unterdrückte Empörung angesichts dieser Worte. Die Zeiten des dreiköpfigen Ungeheuers mit seiner nach außen gespielten Einigkeit schienen vorbei.

Ehe Andersons provokante Bemerkung zu einer hitzigen Diskussion führen konnte, ergriff die Asari erneut das Wort. „Dies ist nicht alles, was wir Kommander Shepard vorwerfen... Sie haben weitere zweifelhafte Entscheidungen getroffen, Kommander. Es lag in Ihrer Macht, die für die Übergriffe verantwortlichen _Abtrünnigen Geth_ ein für alle Mal auszuschalten, stattdessen überschrieben Sie lediglich ihre Gedächtnisprotokolle und erlaubten ihnen sich in das restliche Geth-Kollektiv einzugliedern. Nun ist es schwer zu sagen, welche Gefahren dies bergen könnte. Möglicherweise kommt es im Laufe der Zeit zu einer erneuten Aufspaltung der Geth, oder die alten Subprotokolle kommen erneut zum Vorschein und infizieren im schlimmsten Fall die gesamte KI."

Shepards Gesicht war etwas blasser geworden, doch in ihren Augen brannte ein kaltes Feuer und ihre Stimme klang eisig, als sie sagte: „Ich weiß genau welches Risiko ich damit eingegangen bin, aber ich hatte die Möglichkeit eine andere Art von Geth kennenzulernen, und zwar eine Art, die uns in einem Konflikt möglicherweise unterstützen würde."

General Terion schnaubte sarkastisch. „Ja, Ihr _Legion, _ein Individuum, dessen Verhalten Sie auf den Rest seiner Rasse schließen lässt. _Zweifellos_ eine verlässliche Quelle."

Garrus bemerkte wie Shepard die Fäuste ballte, der ganze Körper angespannt und kampfbereit. Der Turianer legte ihr kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sich auf den General zu stürzen, wäre bestenfalls eine kurze Befriedigung.

„Wir sind bereit über dieses Vergehen hinwegzusehen," lenkte die Matriarchin unerwartet ein, „Allerdings gibt es einen wesentlich größeren Fehltritt, den Sie uns erklären müssen, Kommander. Wir haben unsere Bedenken bezüglich Ihrer Verbindung zu der Terrororganisation Cerberus bereits bei unserem letzten Treffen geäußert und Sie haben wenig unternommen um diese Bedenken zu zerstreuen. Sie erwarten von uns sofortiges Handeln, haben es aber vorgezogen die Kollektorenbasis nach der Vernichtung ihrer Erbauer an einen erklärten Feind des Rates auszuhändigen. Sie müssen gewusst haben, dass die aus der Analyse der Basis gewonnenen Daten wertvoll sein könnten, trotzdem überreichten Sie diesen immensen Vorteil nicht dem Rat."

Ein tiefes Schweigen voller Misstrauen und Anklage herrschte in dem Konferenzraum als der finstere Blick von drei Ratsherren auf Shepard ruhte. Nur Anderson starrte betreten auf seine Hände.

Shepard brach schließlich das Schweigen, ehe es unerträglich wurde.

„Der Einsatz auf der Kollektorenbasis war geheim. Meine Crew war zuvor von der Normandy verschleppt worden und ich hatte weder die Zeit noch genug Vertrauen in eine Nachrichtenübertragung um irgendjemanden über meine Mission zu informieren. Eine Sicherheitslücke hätte sich fatal auswirken können.", berichtete sie nach einigen beruhigenden Atemzügen.

„Die Chancen, den Einsatz zu überleben, standen nicht zu unserem Gunsten. Nach unserem Tod hätte allein Cerberus von dieser Basis gewusst und von ihr profitieren können. Sie irren sich, falls Sie glauben, ich habe die Basis Cerberus übergeben. Ich hielt es lediglich für kurzsichtig diese Technologie zu vernichten. Ich vertraue Cerberus nicht, leider ist die Liste unserer Verbündeten zur Zeit sehr kurz und Cerberus hat bereits einen beachtlichen Informationsvorsprung was die Reaper angeht..."

General Terion lachte auf. „Sie wollen die Basis nicht übergeben haben, Kommander?", fragte er bitter und schritt hinkend um den runden Tisch bis er direkt vor Shepard stand und auf sie herabblicken konnte. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck, der Garrus unwillkürlich die Luft anhalten ließ.

„Machen Sie sich über uns lustig? Sofort nachdem wir Ihren Bericht erhalten haben, sandten wir einen Aufklärungstrupp zum Omega-Vier Portal und versuchten mit dem von Ihnen beschafften Reaper-FFS einen Sprung. Sechs Schiffe... Über hundert-fünfzig Mann Besatzung. Glauben Sie, wir haben je wieder von ihnen gehört?"

„Ganze Schutthalden zerstörter Schiffe auf der anderen Seite. Kollision denkbar.", warf Mordin nüchtern ein, doch der Ratsherr schüttelte energisch den Kopf und zum ersten Mal funkelte blanker Hass in seinen Augen, als er Shepard ansah. Garrus fragte sich plötzlich, ob jemand auf diesen verloren Schiffen dem Turianer etwas bedeutet hatte.

„Nein! Wir haben die Logbücher der Normandy analysiert und eine sichere Passage durch die Trümmer berechnen können. Etwas anderes hat unsere Schiffe zerstört...", sagte er voller Verachtung.

„Glaubten Sie wirklich, Shepard, Cerberus würde seine Trophäe mit jemandem _teilen_?"


	4. Bedeutung

Notizen: Gutes Timing, SilkRaven. Nach langer Zeit, kommt jetzt das letzte Kapitel. Ich hatte viel Spaß an der Story und ich hoffe, ihr auch. :)

Merci!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bedeutung**

Shepards bleich gewordene Geschichtsfarbe bildete einen starken Kontrast zu dem Rot ihrer Narben. Der Effekt war geradezu furchterregend.

Mit verengten Augen erwiderte sie den eisigen Blick des turianischen Generals bis er sich entnervt abwandte. Er trat von ihr zurück und setzte sich an den Konferenztisch in der Nähe von Captain Anderson. Garrus fiel auf, dass er ihr halb den Rücken zukehrte, was bei den Turianern als Zeichen der Missachtung galt. Es sah aus, als hätte Shepard einen kleinen Sieg über ihn errungen, aber Garrus wusste es besser. Sein Kommander verlor zusehends an Boden. Der Rat nahm sie langsam auseinander, rieb ihr ihre angeblichen Fehlschläge unter die Nase, doch das Ziel der Konfrontation war immer noch nicht erkennbar. Worauf wollten sie hinaus?

„Machen Sie mich für Cerberus´ Handeln verantwortlich?", fragte Shepard die Ratsherren schroff. „Hätte ich eine andere Entscheidung getroffen, könnte jetzt niemand die Reaper näher erforschen. Ich rechtfertige Cerberus´ Vorgehen nicht, doch so wie die Dinge stehen, ist diese Organisation im schlimmsten Fall bald nicht das dringlichste Problem."

„Das ist irrelevant, Kommander,", entgegnete Hyr Jolin ruhig, „Sie sind Soldat und uns scheint es, als wäre Ihnen die Tragweite Ihrer Entscheidung oftmals nicht zur Genüge bewusst."

Bevor Shepard auf diese Anschuldigung reagieren konnte, ergänzte die Matriarchin: „Wir sind übereingekommen, dass Sie ein Sicherheitsrisiko darstellen, Kommander Shepard. Noch ist kein Übel aus Ihren Taten erwachsen, allerdings ist auch kein besonderer Vorteil ersichtlich. Vielmehr denken wir, dass Sie oft äußerst menschlich gehandelt haben. Möglicherweise zwingt Sie Ihr Gewissen dazu, doch Sie bekleiden inzwischen eine Position, in der Sie sich diesen Luxus nicht länger leisten können." Die Asari hielt kurz inne und blickte nachdenklich auf die Großaufnahme der Reaperlarve, „Allerdings halten wir es trotz allem nicht für weise, auf Sie zu verzichten."

Shepards Nasenflügel blähten sich und sie bemerkte mit sardonischem Humor: „Auch ich bemühe mich stets bei meinen Missionen das geringere von zwei Übeln zu wählen."

General Terion schnaubte. „Theatralische Worte, Shepard. Sie halten sich für unersetzlich und Ihren Auftrag für einmalig. Wissen Sie, wie viele Terroranschläge und Sabotageakte es auf die Citadel seit ihrer Entdeckung durch die Asari bereits gegeben hat?"

„Über 9000. Die meisten zur Zeit der Kroganischen Rebellionen. 384 ernsthaftere Vergehen allein in den letzten fünfzig Jahren. Fast alle konnten verhindert werden.", erwiderte Shepard ohne langes Nachdenken und nahm dem turianischen Ratsherren somit die Befriedigung sie zurechtzuweisen. Garrus blickte zu Boden, damit niemand seinen hämischen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Eine Frage wie diese hatten sie erwartet. Sie war hervorragend dazu geeignet, ihre Warnungen zu relativieren.

_Ein Anschlag? Davon haben wir vier jede Woche_.

Deshalb hatten sie die Datapads über die Geschichte der Citadel aufmerksam gelesen.

„Exakt, Kommander.", bestätigte die Asari, doch ihr Blick galt General Terion. Es lag eine Warnung darin. „Und wir werden auch diese Herausforderung meistern."

Garrus sah sie ungläubig an. Die Reaper als Herausforderung zu bezeichnen, war eine dreiste Untertreibung und er spürte, dass Shepard ein Kommentar auf der Zunge lag, den sie nur mit Mühe für sich behielt.

„Wie Sie wissen, Kommander, unterstützt der Rat Spectre gewöhnlich nicht finanziell. Es hat sich als vorteilhaft erwiesen gewisse Dinge im Dunkeln zu lassen, die reguläre Transaktionen früher oder später ans Licht bringen könnten. So leidet das Ansehen des Rates nicht darunter, falls ein Spectre in Ungnade fällt."

Ja, diese Regel war Garrus nicht unbekannt. Man stellte besser keine Fragen, wenn man keine Lügen hören wollte. Und wenn etwas schiefging, wusch man seine Hände in Unschuld. Wie sonst hätte sich der Rat so einfach von Saren distanzieren können? Er fragte sich, wie viele Verbrechen der Rat auf diese Weise von sich gewiesen hatte...

Die Asari faltete die eleganten Hände auf der dunklen Tischoberfläche und fuhr im selben erklärenden Tonfall fort:

„Das ist ein bewährtes Prinzip, doch in Ihrem Fall führt es zu einer größeren Abhängigkeit von Cerberus. Trotz unserer Bedenken ist Ihre Verbindung zu dem Unbekannten im Augenblick förderlich. Da er, wie Sie selbst bemerkten, über einen _beachtlichen Informationsvorsprung_ verfügt. Wir werden allerdings etwas an Ihrer Leibeigenschaft ihm gegenüber ändern."

Shepard zog erstaunt die Brauen in die Höhe. Damit hatte sie bei diesem desaströsen Gesprächsverlauf nicht mehr gerechnet. „Sie werden mich unterstützen?"

„Nicht Sie, Kommander.", widersprach Hyr Jolin kopfschüttelnd, „Professor Mordin Solus. Er hat Erstaunliches über die Seeker-Schwärme herausgefunden. Wir möchten, dass er seine Experimente fortsetzt..." Der salarianische Ratsherr deutete eine Verbeugung in Mordins Richtung an. „Wir bewilligen Ihren Antrag um angemessene Forschungsgelder für Ihre Projekte, Professor. Sobald Sie ihn einreichen."

Mordin verneigte sich leicht, ein schwaches Lächeln auf den Lippen.„Expeditionsschiff, Crew und Ausrüstung?"

„Im Bereich Ihres Budgets."

„Adäquat."

Garrus beobachtete wie die Farbe wieder in Shepards Gesicht zurückkehrte, als sie Zeugin dieses beinahe irrealen Wortaustausches wurde. Sie nahm eine bequemere Haltung an und ein kleiner Teil der Anspannung schien von ihr zu weichen. Ein Problem weniger.

„Wir haben die Dienste einiger Informations-Broker gekauft.", meldete sich ziemlich unerwartet Captain Anderson zu Wort. Bisher war das Gespräch völlig in der Hand der anderen drei Ratsherren gewesen und es war angenehm eine Stimme zu hören, die keine weiteren Anklagen befürchten ließ. „Irgendwo müssen die aktuellen Ereignisse Wellen geschlagen haben. Möglicherweise erfahren sie mehr als unsere Agenten und es ist langsam an der Zeit das Netz auszuweiten. Außerdem arbeiten wir an einem Nachrichtensystem, das weniger unsicher ist. Es hat... Vorfälle... gegeben..."

General Terion räusperte sich irritiert. „Später, Ratsherr.", unterbrach er Andersons kryptische Andeutung mit distanzierter Höflichkeit. „Der letzte Punkt auf unserer Liste sind Ihre zahlreichen Verpflichtungen, Kommander Shepard. Uns scheint, dass Sie allzu vielen Instanzen Rechenschaft schuldig sind. Wir werden Ihnen weitere Unabhängigkeit gewähren." Etwas an der Art wie er diesen Satz sagte, ließ Garrus aufhorchen. General Terion schien ihn förmlich zu genießen...

„Ihr Dienstgrad wird Ihnen hiermit aberkannt. Sie sind nicht länger Mitglied der Allianz."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Garrus konnte sich nicht konzentrieren.

Er versuchte gerade einen Fehler auszubessern, der sich nach der Beschädigung der Thanix-Kanone in die Zielerfassung eingeschlichen hatte, doch das von ihm dazu geschriebene Diagnoseprogramm war bestenfalls mangelhaft.

Frustriert legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete aus.

Seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu dem verhängnisvollen Treffen mit dem Rat und obwohl er gewöhnlich in der Lage war trotz Ablenkung gute Arbeit zu leisten, fiel ihm dies nun ausgesprochen schwer.

Shepard tat ihm leid. Garrus hatte im Laufe ihrer Bekanntschaft festgestellt, dass sie sehr stolz darauf war, der Allianz anzugehören.

War diese Maßnahme wirklich dazu gedacht, sie unabhängiger zu machen, oder war sie eine Bestrafung?

Terion hatte mit wenigen Worten ihre Laufbahn beendet und Captain Anderson hatte rein gar nichts dagegen unternehmen können. Ja, Anderson hatte protestiert, vehement sogar, doch sein Protest war eine kuriose Mischung aus Hoffnungslosigkeit und Pflichtgefühl und seine Worte machten deutlich, dass der Entschluss des Rates, Shepard aus der Allianz zu entlassen, vor langer Zeit gefallen sein musste.

Sie begründeten, dass ein Spectre nicht gleichzeitig dem Rat und dem Militär eines seiner Mitglieder unterstehen konnte.

Garrus verstand nicht, warum dies ausgerechnet jetzt eine Rolle spielte, Shepard aber offensichtlich schon, denn sie hatte den Rat eine Weile gemustert, mit gefurchter Stirn und zusammengebissenen Zähnen...

Sie hatte nicht protestiert.

Der Weg zurück auf die Normandy war sehr unangenehm gewesen.

In ihrer Wut hatte sich sein Kommander mit einem bläulichen Schleier kaum beherrschter Biotik umgeben. Ein beunruhigendes und gefährliches Zeichen eines drohenden Kontrollverlustes, das sogar Mordin die Sprache verschlug. Sie waren regelrecht erleichtert, als sie schließlich ohne Zwischenfälle das Schiff erreichten und Shepard wortlos in Richtung ihres Quartiers verschwand. Es war seitdem ungefähr eine Stunde vergangen, was bedeutete, dass jeder an Bord der Normandy inzwischen die Details kannte. Die Crew bestand größtenteils aus Cerberus-Agenten, darunter viele Soldaten, die der Allianz bereitwillig den Rücken gekehrt hatten, dennoch herrschte eine beklommene Stimmung und ungewohnte Stille vor...

Er sollte zu Shepard gehen und mit ihr reden, doch er wusste nicht, ob seine Anwesenheit jetzt erwünscht war...

Deshalb korrigierte Garrus noch einmal das Diagnoseprogramm und änderte die Suchparameter. Keine Minute nachdem er die Funktion aktiviert hatte, empörte sich EDI:

„Mr. Vakarian, Ihr Programm hat soeben die Sensoren gehackt. Ich weiß nicht länger, wo wir uns befinden! Diese Konfusion ist zutiefst irritierend! Revidieren Sie augenblicklich Ihren Fehler."

Garrus brach die Suchfunktion ab und beschloss aufzugeben.

Er musste zu Shepard gehen. EDI und der Normandy zuliebe.

Möglicherweise hatte sie sich inzwischen beruhigt.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Diesmal glitt die Tür zu ihrem Quartier nicht leise auf, als Garrus näher trat. Er stand eine Weile unschlüssig davor, fühlte das schwache Knistern biotischer Restenergie auf seiner Haut und fühlte sich unbehaglich. Schließlich überprüfte er die Türverriegelung.

Ein Schloss der Sicherheitsstufe 2. Geradezu eine Einladung.

_Wenn sie wirklich ihre Ruhe haben will, braucht sie mindestens Stufe 10._

Garrus umging die Verriegelung und die Tür öffnete sich.

Er wusste nicht so recht warum, aber er erwartete ein verwüstetes Quartier zu sehen. Das Knirschen zerbrochenen Glases unter seinen Füßen zu hören, irgendetwas, dass Shepards fühlbarer Frustration entsprach.

Doch da war nichts. Im Raum herrschte gewohnte Ordnung.

Die Ruhe war auf unheimliche Weise unpassend...

Shepard saß etwas zusammengesunken an ihrem Schreibtisch und hielt etwas in ihrer Hand. Als er näher kam, sah er, dass es sich um ihre Erkennungsmarken an einer silbernen Kette handelte. Menschliche Soldaten nannten sie aus unerklärlichen Gründen _Hundemarken_...

„Ich frage mich, warum ich mir überhaupt die Mühe gemacht habe, sie in den Trümmern der Normandy zu suchen.", sagte Shepard ohne sich umzudrehen. Ihre Stimme klang hohl.

„Möglicherweise, weil sie dir etwas bedeuten."

„Pah. Nutzloses Metall. Halb geschmolzen. Der Absturz hat ihnen nicht gutgetan..."

Garrus lehnte sich wie so oft zuvor mit der Schulter gegen die Seite der Glasvitrine. Er tippte mit dem Finger gegen seinen Visor. „Kein besonderes Modell. Es gibt bessere... Die Lebensgefährtin einer meiner Leute hat ihn mir geschenkt. Wahrscheinlich damit ich besser auf ihren Mann aufpassen kann... Ich habe ihre Namen auf der Innenseite eingraviert. Ich weiß, es hört sich bescheuert an." Er strich sich nachdenklich über die Narben in seinem Gesicht. „Irgendwie wurde das Ding durch sie zu einem Teil von mir. Auch danach... Nachdem alles einen bitteren Beigeschmack bekommen hat."

Shepard betrachtete die verbogenen Plättchen in ihrer Hand und warf sie dann achtlos auf den Boden. Sie erhob sich schwungvoll von ihrem Stuhl um an Garrus vorbei in den hinteren Teil des Raumes zu gehen. Ihr Gesicht hielt sie abgewandt, vielleicht sollte er es nicht sehen.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte mein altes Leben hinter mir gelassen.", in ihren Worten schwang Zorn mit, „Die Zivilistin Shepard war eine Enttäuschung. Jemand, den man keines zweiten Blickes würdigen würde. Jemand, der keinen Respekt zeigte und keinen bekam. Es war schwer, diesen Jemand hinter sich zu lassen. Warum, glaubst du, lasse ich mich stets nur mit dem Nachnamen anreden? Fähnrich Shepard, Korporal Shepard, Leutnant Shepard und letztendlich Kommander... Fast alles, worauf ich stolz bin, habe ihm im Dienst getan. Soldat der Allianz zu sein, war das erste Mal, das ich das Gefühl hatte, etwas zu leisten. Etwas Sinnvolles zu tun."

Garrus war ihr schweigend gefolgt und sie stieß fast gegen ihn, als sie sich plötzlich zu ihm umdrehte.

„Warum glaubst du, dass sich daran etwas ändert? Deine Möglichkeiten als Spectre sind um einiges größer. Kannst du damit nicht mehr erreichen?", wollte er wissen, die Hand halb ausgestreckt, weil sie leicht ins Straucheln gekommen war. Doch sie fing sich und trat einen Schritt zurück. Er ließ die Hand sinken.

„Garrus, dieser vielgelobte Status als Spectre hat mir nie etwas bedeutet! Ich hatte Momente, in denen ich nahe dran war, meine Position zu missbrauchen. Es war so verlockend und lächerlich einfach! Drohungen und Erpressung um leicht an Informationen zu kommen, ein paar Leute zu Tode ängstigen, weil sie mir auf die Nerven gingen... Je größer meine Anspannung, desto schneller war ich mit Rechtfertigungen bei der Hand. Doch dann dachte ich, lass´ das bleiben, du bist Offizier der Allianz. Du trägst Verantwortung." Shepards Gesicht glühte vor Erregung, sie hatte die Fäuste geballt, als ginge es darum jemanden niederzuringen. „Die N7-Ausbildung hat mir das Äußerste abverlangt. Ich habe meine körperlichen und geistigen Grenzen kennengelernt und trotzdem als eine der wenigen durchgehalten. Der Marsch wird nicht kürzer und die Ausrüstung nicht leichter, nur weil man eine Frau ist. Niemand nahm Rücksicht auf mich. Niemand machte es mir leicht. Bevor ich zur Allianz kam, habe ich es mir selber zu leicht gemacht. Die einzigen Grenzen, die ich davor kannte, waren die meines Gewissens. Das Militär half mir auszubrechen..." Shepard seufzte schwer.

„Die Allianz war verdammt lange mein Zuhause, Garrus. Inzwischen sind die Einzigen, die mir etwas bedeuten an Bord der Normandy und ich muss ständig ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen. Für Völker, die nicht einmal wissen, dass wir existieren. Am Anfang habe ich das nicht in Frage gestellt..."

Garrus betrachtete sie aufmerksam. Ihre strengen, harten Gesichtszüge mit den schlecht verheilten Narben, die steile Falte zwischen den zusammengezogenen Brauen, verengte Augen, die militärische Frisur, eine tadellose Allianzuniform und so gewissenhaft geputzte Stiefel, das man sich darin spiegeln konnte... Hinter ihr ein Zimmer, dem beinahe jegliche persönliche Note fehlte...

Es ging ihr im Grunde nicht um die Allianz, so viel wurde ihm bewusst, es ging darum, sich in dem Chaos eine Insel der Ordnung zu schaffen. Ein Ort, wo Ideale noch etwas bedeuteten, damit man nicht langsam zu dem wurde, was man bekämpfte. Zu recht oder zu unrecht schien sich sein Kommander sehr vor einer solchen Verwandlung zu fürchten.

Shepard hielt seinem Blick eine Weile stand, doch als sie merkte, dass er zu verstehen begann, trat sie den Rückzug an.

„Höre nicht auf mein Gejammer. Ich kann mich selber nicht leiden, wenn ich in einer solchen Stimmung bin.", wehrte sie ab, plötzlich weniger düster, als hätte sich in ihr ein Schalter umgelegt. Sie straffte die Schultern, die Haltung aufrecht und der Ausdruck neutral. Selbstbewusst und befehlsgewohnt wie er sie vor über zwei Jahren zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte. Die Veränderung war beklemmend. Sie besorgte Garrus sogar noch mehr als ihr Geständnis, aber er ging nicht darauf ein. Es war nicht der richtige Augenblick. „Ich werde damit zurechtkommen."

Ihre Hände glitten über das ernste Schwarz ihrer Uniform und sie begann diese geübt aufzuknöpfen. „Eigentlich kommt mein Rauswurf nicht überraschend. Ich wünschte nur, Anderson hätte mich vorgewarnt.", sie versuchte die offene Jacke abzuschütteln, doch die Schulter machte nicht mit.

Garrus streifte den steifen Stoff ab und reichte ihn seinem Kommander. Shepard starrte wortlos darauf, ehe sie die Jacke ordentlich in ihren Schrank hängte.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum es überhaupt notwendig war. Als sie dich zum Spectre ernannten, war ein Ausstieg aus der Allianz keine Voraussetzung."

Shepard lächelte zynisch.

„Damals, als wir die Sovereign vom Himmel geschossen haben, wurde der Einsatz der Menschen geehrt, indem sie endlich ein Ratsmitglied stellen durften. Die perfekte Möglichkeit ein Volk mit großen Ressourcen und einer beachtlichen Flotte näher an sich zu binden, ohne jene zu beleidigen, die schon lange auf einen Sitz im Rat warten. Und wer durfte jenen Menschen auswählen? Die Regierung der Erde? Das Militär? Die Botschaft? Nein, der Rat überließ es _mir_. Sie werden gewusst haben, dass ich Anderson nehmen würde. Er muss ihnen recht gewesen sein, sonst hätten sie mich stattdessen lieber mit ein paar wuchtigen Medaillen abgespeist. Trotzdem war ihnen bestimmt nicht wohl dabei, dass ein Ratsherr seinen Platz in der Intergalaktischen Politik mir verdankte..."

Sein Kommander zog sich eine dunkle Jacke ohne jegliche Rangabzeichen an, nachdem sie einige Uniformen von Cerberus verächtlich zur Seite gelegt hatte. Er hatte sie nie in einem Dienstanzug dieser Organisation gesehen und mochte er noch so praktisch sein.

„...Doch dann verbrüderte ich mich mit dem Unbekannten und tat all die Dinge, die sie so verwerflich finden. Ich gewann Einfluss bei den Quarianern, verkehrte mit den Geth und Rachni, Wrex schwingt sich gerade zu dem wichtigsten Anführer der Kroganer auf und ich zähle ihn zu meinen Freunden, selbst Aria wird mich nicht so schnell wieder vergessen. Bestimmt gehört auch mein Auferstehen von den Toten zu ihrer langen Liste meiner schlechten Eigenschaften."

Garrus ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken, die Arme skeptisch verschränkt. „Ich ahne, worauf du hinaus willst, Shepard, aber das grenzt an Größenwahn."

Vorerst zufrieden mit ihrer Kleiderwahl setzte sich sein Kommander neben ihn. Als sie fortfuhr, war ihr Tonfall nicht länger ironisch angehaucht, sondern ernsthaft und nachdenklich.

„Mag sein. Aber Fakt ist, dass ich in meiner Rolle als Spectre zunehmend an Bedeutung gewinne. Das wird sie beunruhigen. Nach dem Angriff auf die Citadel haben sie mich in den Randsektoren auf Patrouille geschickt. Ich glaube, sie wollten, dass ich wieder etwas in Vergessenheit gerate... Durch meine Verbindung zu Cerberus kann ich nun allzu leicht Anderson in Verruf bringen. Schließlich habe ich ihn vorgeschlagen. Ist Anderson diskreditiert, wirft das auch ein schlechtes Licht auf die Glaubwürdigkeit des Rates. Werde ich hingegen zur Heldin, erlange ich möglicherweise mehr Macht, als ihnen lieb ist. Sie haben sich entschieden, mich ein wenig zurecht zu stutzen. Wie eine Kletterpflanze, die ihre Fensterscheiben zu überwuchern droht... Jetzt habe ich zumindest bei der Allianz nichts mehr zu sagen. Aus dem Militär ausgeschlossen zu werden, ist immer ein Gesichtsverlust. Die Gründe spielen keine Rolle."

„Viel Mühe für einen einzelnen Menschen, findest du nicht?"

„Ja, doch ich vermute, zwischen den Zeilen stand sehr viel mehr, als ich heute mitbekommen habe. Ich hätte ihnen gegenüber nicht die Fassung verlieren sollen, dann werde ich immer achtlos. Wenigstens haben sie mich nicht völlig abserviert. Und sie zahlen. Das kommt mir wirklich gelegen.", Shepard war wieder ihr pragmatisches, kalkulierendes Selbst. Garrus entspannte sich ein wenig.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", wollte er wissen, nachdem sie sich eine Weile angeschwiegen hatten.

Shepard lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Sie atmete tief ein. „Etwas Erholung wäre schön."

„Die Asari Kolonie auf Sanves soll sehr unterhaltsam sein."

Shepard machte eine ablehnende Handbewegung. „Hab´ davon gehört. Zu überzuckert für meinen Geschmack."

Über Garrus´ Gesicht huschte das turianische Äquivalent eines Schmunzelns. „Vielleicht Carthaan? Beeindruckende quecksilberfarbene Sonnenuntergänge..."

„Mhm...", murmelte sein Kommander lächelnd ohne die Augen zu öffnen. „Oder Edessan. Ich habe gelesen, dass der Planet zum größten Teil von einen hellgrünen Ozean bedeckt ist, mit winzigen versprenkelten Inseln... Die einzige Gefahr ist ein Sonnenbrand."

„Ich empfehle Syglar. Die Hauptstadt Ghoi soll eine gelungene Mischung turianischer und salarianischer Architektur sein. Ich wollte schon immer wissen, wie das möglich ist."

Wieder herrschte Stille in dem Raum, doch sie war angenehm. Garrus spürte einen Stich des Bedauerns, als Shepard die Augen aufschlug und die Hände auf die Knie stützte. Der Moment war vorbei.

„Sage Joker, dass wir Illium anfliegen, sobald die Reparaturen abgeschlossen sind. Ich muss mich mit Liara treffen. Anderson hat recht, es wird Zeit das Netz auszuweiten."

Garrus erhob sich, wohlwissend, dass ihr Gespräch nun zu Ende war. „Verstanden, Kommander."

Im Gehen bemerkte er etwas Glänzendes auf dem Fußboden. Shepards Marken an der silbernen Kette. Er hob sie auf...

Shepard beobachtete ihn mit fragend hochgezogener Braue, als er vor sie trat. Ihre Verwirrung hatte etwas Rührendes.

Vorsichtig streifte ihr Garrus die Kette über den Kopf. Seine Fingerspitzen strichen sanft über die nackte Haut ihres Halses und kamen auf ihren Schultern zu liegen. Langsam schien sich die Welt um ihn zu drehen, er hörte sein eigenes Herz schlagen... Er atmete ihren Geruch ein...

Sie sahen sich an und plötzlich begriff er, dass sie es tatsächlich bis zu diesem Augenblick nicht gewusst hatte...

Die gesamte Crew wusste inzwischen Bescheid, nur Shepard nicht.

„Du wirst sie noch brauchen.", sagte Garrus leise und ging.

.

.

.


End file.
